


School Lunch Murderer

by rpgfan100



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Series, Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamato is the latest victim of the dreaded "School Lunch Murderer," he must team up with Takeru and Gentaro to save everyone's school Lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Lunch Murderer

School Lunch Murderer

It all happened so quickly. One minute, the halls were filled with the sound of student chatting with their friends as they grabbed their lunches. The next, the halls were dead silent following a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the halls. It wasn't long before students began to gather around the source of the scream.

"Excuse me" a low, polite voice can be heard as a rather small young man named Takeru, who was wearing a kimono style jacket and navy shorts, pushes his way through the crowd of people. When he finally pushes through, he is faced with the sight of a crouching Yamato Kazakiri, who is on the verge of breaking into tears.

"I-I-its" stuttered Yamato, the sad teenager slowly reaching toward a bed of rice and fish, among other things, that was currently on the ground. Next to the pile was a small box. While it was housing a homemade lunch just an hour ago, it was now smashed into pieces, leaving the lunch ruined on the ground.

Takeru took a deep breath before walking over to the distressed student, tears beginning to slowly fall down his face. Crouching down next to him, Takeru places his hand on the boy's shoulder before speaking in low, calm voice.

"Are you ok?" the boy clearly wasn't that much was obvious with just one look at his quivering body, but Takeru didn't really know what else to say. Yamato lets out a loud cry as he begins to cry into Takeru's chest, his arms wrapped around Takeru's neck.

Takeru lets out a sad sigh as he wraps his arms around the crying teen. Yamato was only the latest victim of a being known only as the School Lunch Murderer, couldn't anyone come up with anything better, mysterious figure who has been going around the school, murdering student lunches. Reactions to attacks from him vary from a mild annoyance, the most common, to blood-boiling anger toward the unknown man.

While Yamato wasn't the first person wasn't the first person to be sad after discovering his lunch had been…visited by the mysterious midday meal killer, this was the first time that a person reacted in such a way that it seemed like the person caused them physical harm. Though in this case, it looks like the attack cause quite a bit of emotional harm.

Takeru balled his hand, the one that wasn't still wrapped around Yamato, into a fist. It was clear this time that the School Lunch Murderer had gone too far this time, and it was time for The Kamen Rider Club to finally put a stop to him.

After letting Yamato cry for a little while, Takeru helped the still teary eyed boy to a place where they could have a bit of privacy to talk.

***

"Are you OK?" questioned Takeru, reaching into his shirt to pull out a handkerchief.

The Eagle ranger nods before taking the handkerchief, smiling at Takeru "I'm fine now thanks…I was just…really caught off guard by what I saw. I heard about the School Lunch Murderer from some of the boys in my class but I didn't really think much about it. I probably should have though, since I was planning a really special lunch?"

"A really special lunch? For your birthday or something?"

Yamato chuckles as he shakes his head, wiping his his cheeks with Takeru's handkerchief "Not for my birthday. I..I finally worked up the courage to tell my best friend how I felt about him."

Yamato tightened his grip on the cloth he held in his hands, a single tear falling down his face "My best friend isn't the kind of guy who talks about his feelings. He puts them away so that he doesn't burden anyone and he has a lot of trouble letting people into his life. I was hoping that I could finally get him to open up to me if I give him the lunch and confess my feeling for him, but now…"

Yamato brings his legs into his chest before laying his head on his knees. He doesn't know what to do now…

Takeru gets down on his knees in front of Yamato and puts his hands on his shoulders "No more crying ok? Your friend needs you needs you right now, so don't give up."

Yamato looks up from his knees and into Takeru's bright, smiling face "You need to be strong for your friend, even if he doesn't know it."

Yamato looks at the boy with a surprised look before smiling back "You're right! I need to become stronger if I want him to rely on me! Cry isn't going to solve anything… but catching that murderer will!"

Takeru smiles "Yep! Let's go!"

"Ya!... Let's go where?"

"To see my friends!"

"Your friends?"

"Yep!"

Takeru grabs the confused boy's hand "Let's go!"

"Kamen…Rider Club?"

***

After letting Takeru drag him through the school, Yamato finds himself outside of a small room in the basement of the school. Over the door is a cardboard sign with the world "Kamen Rider Club" written on it. Yamato also noticed a faint, blue light poking out from the other side of the door.

"Yep! Let's go in!"

Wrapping his soft hand around the doorknob, Takeru opens the door made of old, worn out wood and walks inside, Yamato following closely behind. Upon entering the room, the first thing Yamato notices is how cramped it is. The room isn't much bigger then a bed room, meaning there wasn't enough room for much more than a small table that sat in the center of the room, a couple of chairs, a couple of boxes, and an old wooden cabinet.

The room is also dark and cold, something that isn't at all helped by the fact that there isn't a single window in the room. Sitting at the table was young man wearing a blue jacket and checkered pants. He didn't seem to notice the two enter the room, as he didn't look away from the laptop that he was typing on.

"Kengo?"

The boy grunted in response, not looking away from his computer screen. Takeru simply nodded before turning on the light. The boy flinched when the light turned on but he continued to type.

"This is Yamato. He's the latest victim of the School Lunch Murderer. He wanted to help us find the culprit."

For a brief moment, Kengo stopped typing as if processing what Takeru said. After blinking, he blinked a few times before pointing at the burger that sat next to him, resting beside some French fries and a drink. Yamato was curious to know why the boy pointed to his lunch but Takeru seemed to understand.

"I guess you already knew didn't you?... Did you spend the night here again? You have the same sleepy look in your eye that you always get when you spend all night on a project."

Kengo said nothing, but a yawn that escaped his lips was more than enough to answer the question.

"Ya know, I hate it when you spend the night here by yourself. What if some weirdo breaks into the school and attacks you or something?"

Kengo stopped typing and, for the first time since the boys entered the room, voluntarily look away from his computer. He looked at Takeru and raised an eyebrow as if to say  _really_?

"It could happen! There's a crazy, possibly axe, Murderer loose in the school!"

Kengo rolled his eyes before pointing behind him with his thumb, returning to his typing. Looking behind his chair, Takeru and Yamato noticed the corner of a blanket poking out from behind Kengo's chair. Walking over, Takeru and Yamato saw a teenage boy sleeping behind Kengo.

"Gentaro?" questioned Takeru, who recognized the boy "He stayed here with you all night?"

Kengo nodded before reaching for his cheese burger. Now that Yamato was right next to Kengo, he could see that the burger wasn't a normal burger. It must have been a machine of some kinda, because Yamato watched as Kengo connected it to the computer with a USB cord before typing on his laptop.

"Whoa! What's up with this cheeseburger?"

Kengo pushed a few more buttons on his keyboard and waited a bit before unplugging the burger from the computer and handing it to Yamato, who grabbed it with eyes full of wonder. Turning over the "cheeseburger" in his hands, Yamato accidentally flipped a small switch that was behind the burger. Suddenly, the burger transformed into a tiny robot.

Letting out a cry of surprised, Yamato accidentally drops the robot and it falls onto Gentaro, he hadn't moved a muscle since he and Takeru discovered him a couple of minutes ago. The little robot makes beeping noises at it drives around in circles on Gentaro's stomach, Takeru and Yamato barely able to contain their laughter.

As the little robot scrambled, the sleeping boy in question was finally beginning. Turning over on his side, so that the robot harmlessly falls to the ground, Gentaro begins to groan as he finally starts to wake up. Letting out a loud yawn, Gentaro sits up and stretches his arms out.

"Where am I…Oh ya, I stayed the night with Kengo." Gentaro says to himself, scratching his arm. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he notices Yamato and Takeru for the first time.

"Yo Takeru! Who's that guy behind you?"

"This is Yamato. He's the most recent victim of the School Lunch Murderer."

"THAT GUY ATTACKED WHILE I WAS SLEEPING AGAIN?" question Gentaro, shouting at the top of his lungs "Aw man, I really wanted to stop him before he hurt somebody else's feelings."

Gentaro lets his head hang in shame for a little while before shaking Yamato's hand "I'm sorry I couldn't stop that guy before the destroyed you lunch. I hope we can still be friend despite that."

"D-don't worry about it" says Yamato "I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

Gentaro smiles before jumping out of the covers and turning toward Kengo "YO Kengo, were you able to get that tracking device you were working on all night up and running?"

"Must you speak so loud?" questioned Kengo, saying something for the first time that morning "It's almost ready. Tracking down the guy who destroyed the lunches will be the perfect test run. Just give me a little while longer."

Gentaro smiles "Alright!"

"Um… What is it you guys to here exactly?" questioned Yamato in a shy tone "and what is a Kamen Rider?"

Takeru opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Gentaro "A Kamen Rider is a warrior of justice who, through the power of friendship, defends the weak and protects the world from evil no matter what!"

"That's kinda oversimplifying what a Kamen Rider is" says Takeru "But I suppose that close enough."

"My dream is to become friends with everyone in school" says Gentaro "and what better way to do that than to protect them?"

Friends with everyone in school? That was a pretty big dream. Before Yamato had a chance to comment though, a ding could be heard from Kengo's computer.

"It's ready now" says Kengo, a radar appearing on his computer screen "and it looks like I've already got a reading. The School Lunch Murderer is about to attack his next victim.

"EH!"

***

After getting the location from Kengo, the boys run to the location to see tall, heavy looking Horoscopes named Hercules with a large spiked club walking through the empty field toward one of the school building.

"Destroy, Destroy, Destroy" he says with each step he takes "Destroy, Destroy, Des-"

…What was the word again? As Hercules tried to remember what word he felt the constant need to repeat, Gentaro attempted to communicate with him.

"Oy! Why are you going are destroying school lunches?! Do you wanna be friends?!"

The monster turn toward Gentaro with a puzzled look on his face. Its original objective completely forgotten, Hercules lets out a growl before beginning to charge at the boys…At least he would have if he could remember what word he was suppose to say as he walked.

"…Is he going to attack?" questioned Yamato, looking at the currently dazed Horoscopes with confusion "I'd feel feel pretty bad if we attacked first."

"You're right" says Takeru "Maybe we could try and talk to him while he's like this?"

The boy look back at Hercules, who didn't even move to swat away a fly that was circling around him, before deciding that talking with him. They didn't think it would work, he didn't look like he was in a talking mood, but it was worth trying if it meant that they didn't need to fight.

"How's it going big guy?" asked Gentaro, who was the first person to approach the Horoscopes "How ya feeling today?"

A butterfly flies from out of nowhere and lands on Hercules

"… I just wanted to let you know that you don't half to ruin anymore School Lunches. People worked really hard on making those lunches. Not just to eat them, but to give them to the guys that they like. In other words, a School Lunch is the ultimate symbol of youth. Its filled with hopes, with dreams, and with great food. Do you really want to take away a student's school lunch? Do you really want to destroy their dreams for the future?"

…Destroy...! That was the word! Destroy!

The boy were pretty sure that they could hear the sound of gears turning, nobody was sure whether this guy was a robot or organic, as Hercules finally went back online.

"What do you say buddy?" questioned Gentaro, holding his hand out.

Hercules response by swinging its club and knocking Gentaro into a tree.

"GENTARO!" cried out Takeru and Yamato before jumping out of the way of Hercules' second club swing.

"Gan Gun Saber!" shouted Takeru as his sword appeared out of thin air, Yamato arming his Zyuoh Buster in sword mode behind him. The boys nod to each other before charging at the monster. After several slashes to the chest, that didn't really faze him, Takeru floated into the air while Yamato rolled out of the way to avoid his third club attack.

Transforming his sword into a gun, Takeru begins to fire at Hercules from the sky, Yamato rolling away to fire at Hercules as well. While he doesn't seem hurt by the barrage of bullets, it did make him angrier. Grabbing Yamato by his leg, Hercules throws Yamato at Takeru to knock him to the ground. The two boy come crashing to the ground next to Gentaro, he is now standing up.

"Pretty good attack Hercules" says Gentaro, dusting himself off "But now it's my turn."

Making his Launcher switch materialize on his leg, Gentaro fired a barrage of rockets at the monster. While he wasn't hurt much by the bullets, the rockets were quite painful to Hercules. As a cloud of smoke covers the grass field, Gentaro looks toward Takeru and Yamato.

"Let's all hit him with our most power attacks!"

The boys nod before getting into position. Once the smoke clears, revealing a very angry Hercules, the boys quickly begin their attack.

Materializing his Rocket switch on his arm, Hercules watches as Gentaro flies high into the sky. While the monster is distracted, Takeru floats into the air and Yamato pulls out his Eagriser. Using it as a whip to attack from a distance, Yamato repeatedly slashes at the monster. Pointing his blade to the sky, he lets out a cry as he brings it down.

"My Hissatsu! Part 2!"

The blade slams into Hercules, knocking him to the ground. As the monster tries to pick itself up, a loud battle cry can be hear echo through the air. Looking into the sky, Hercules watches in horror as Gentaro and Takeru fly at him with their rider kicks. Both kicks connect at the same time, knocking the monster back before it explodes in a large explosion.

"Is that all?" questioned Takeru "People are usually left behind after a rider kick right?"

Gentaro nods "Maybe that guy was a robot or something? He kinda acted like one…Would have been cool to have a robot for a friend though…"

Takeru ignores Gentaro and walks over to Yamato, who was looking around the area where the explosion occurred.

"Thanks for letting me help you guys out" says Yamato "Now that we beat this guy, nobody has to worry their School Lunch being ruined again.

Takeru smiles and nods "No problem! I'm still curious though, why was that guy after School Lunches? He seems like the type to attack indiscriminately, so why destroy them?

"I don't know" says Yamato "But the important thing is that he can't destroy people's lunches any more!"

Takeru nods in agreement "You're right! I'm still curious though..."

After seeing Yamato off, a ringing sound can be hear. Pulling a strange looking flip phone out of his pocket, Gentaro is greeted to the sound of Kengo's voice.

"How did it go? You guys aren't badly hurt or anything right?"

"Everything's good here Kengo" says Gentaro "I guess this guy was a robot or something, because he was completely destroyed."

"I see…I'll look into it. Nice job stopping that guy."

"Thanks" says Gentaro before hanging up the phone and putting it away in his pocket.

"Ready to head back Gentaro?"

"Ready."

As Takeru and Gentaro leave the field, they fall to notice a Zodiarts Switch slowly roll away.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't really know what to think about this story. There are several reasons I wrote this story but I lot of them are related to things that never came up in what I wrote. It was originally suppose to have more focus on the Yaoi and it was suppose to have more parody-style humor but those just never came into being. I intend for this story to be something of a standalone pilot for more stories set in this Yaoi school world.   
> I'm not sure If I'll go through with it or not but this story can be read and enjoyed on its own just fine. It probably won't be canon if I do go on to write more stories like this though. Makes me wonder what was the point of writing this then…probably wish fulfillment. I hope you enjoyed the story and make sure to RIDER KICK that comment button to help me improve and to give me tips. Kudos would be nice as well Goodbye!  
> P.S. - The riders in this world don't have the ability to transform in a rider like on the show, but they still can use all the weapons and abilities they have as a rider in the shows.


End file.
